Loucos Anos 20
by JoanaDuarte88
Summary: Numa típica escola portuguesa, os alunos do 12ºano realizam uma peça de teatro sobre os loucos anos 20, para apresentar aos pais na festa de Natal.O que dois alunos não esperavam é que se iriam apaixonar durante os ensaios.


Capítulo 1 – Dias de emoções fortes

Joana POV

Estava eu sentada no bar, as minhas pernas terminam, sentia um calafrio percorrer-me a espinha, quando, finalmente, ela apareceu.

A minha turma estava realizando uma peça de teatro sobre os loucos anos 20, para apresentar aos nossos pais na festa de Natal. Nesse dia tínhamos feito as audições, e a Prof. de história tinha garantido, que iria afixar os resultados, hoje a hora de almoço.

A Prof. apareceu, tinha a folha com os resultados junto ao corpo, impossibilitando a sua visualização. Todos os meus colegas estavam a sua volta, as raparigas gritavam com histéricas e os rapazes mostravam indiferença. A Prof. finalmente afixou os resultados, enquanto me dirigia para a folha de papel, o meu coração batia a mil a hora.

Depois de olhar o papel, senti o meu coração a abrandar, de seguida olhei outra vez, pois pensei que não esteve-se a ver bem. Eu tinha ficado com um dos papéis principais. Eu seria a Kika, uma mulher vanguardista e modernista, ela era casada do Tó Mané, também ele vanguardista e modernista. Sucessivamente, voltei a examinar o papel, para saber que seria o Tó Mané, porém foi interrompida por uma voz rouca e banal, era Zero.

Zero era um aluno novo na turma, ele tinha chegado, aproximadamente, há duas semanas. Ele tinha uns olhos cor de lavanda, um cabelo branco prateado e uma peitoral que fazia inveja a todos. Ele também tinha uma altura considerável, 1,81 metros.

Zero POV

Dês do primeiro dia que pôs os pés naquela escola, não tirara os olhos de uma bonita menina. Ela chamava-se Joana e tinha uns belos cabelos castanhos, uns olhos cor de chocolate e tinha 1,50 metros. Em relação a mim ela era uma menina, apesar de só termos 1 ano de diferença, eu tenho 18 e ela 17, mas andamos os dois no 12º ano.

Quando vi que eu iria representar, com ela, o casal vanguardista e modernista, o meu coração ficou a mil a hora, todavia não o mostrei, totalmente, por fora. Em vez disso, foi ter com ela disse que iria adorar, ensaiar como ela, pois no dia seguinte era quarta-feira e tínhamos a tarde livre.

Joana POV

Ele era lindo e estava a pedir-me para ensaiar, com ele, no seu apartamento, a sós. Eu estava um pouco corada, mas não avia maneira de me escapar. Por isso aceitei, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e um grande no coração.

No dia seguinte produzi-me mais do que costume, mas não o pode evitar, o meu coração dizia que eu sentia algo por ele, mas o Cérbero dizia que ele era bom de mais para mim. Enquanto a minha mãe me levava a escola, perguntei-lhe se podia ir fazer um trabalho em casa de um colega. É claro que menti, não podia estar a revelar-lhe a surpresa. Ela aceitou e disse-me que me iria buscar por volta das 18.00h, porque a essa hora ela acabava o trabalho.

Nesse dia tudo parecia mais lento, os intervalos demoravam mais, das aulas nem falo, quando, finalmente, toca a campainha de saída.

Zero POV

Amanhã tinha sido uma tortura, estar tão perto dela e não poder tocar-lhe. Hoje ela veio, especialmente, bonita. O tom creme das suas roupas assentava, perfeitamente, no seu tom de pele. O batom de cieiro que ponha de tempo a tempo, dava-me vontade da beijar. Ela estava tão linda e ela seria minha esta tarde.

Quando a campainha tocou, foi em sua direcção e perguntei-lhe se estava pronta para ir. Ela respondei que sim, com um belo sorriso nos lábios. Fomos até ao parque de estacionamento, onde eu tinha deixado a minha moto. Eu subi para a minha motorizada e dei um capacete à Joana e disse para ela se agarrar bem. Quando ela o fez senti um calafrio de prazer a percorrer-me a espinha, o meu único problema é que a viagem era curta.

Joana POV

Durante a viagem, eu tive o privilégio de por os meus braços a volta da sua cintura. Ele tinha um corpo bem definido. Eu estava nervosa, pois nunca estive tão perto de um rapaz, como estava naquele momento. A viagem fora pequena mas eu aproveitei cada minuto.

Ele vivia sozinho num grande apartamento. Este estava muito bem decorado, com tons de branco, vermelho e preto. Os seus pais viviam no apartamento de baixo, mas não estavam de momento devido a uma viagem de negocia a Madrid.

O ensaio foi muito divertido. Nós nos vestimos com roupas da época, que por sua vez, eram lindas. Ele tinha muitas roupas daquelas, pois usavas na altura do carnaval. Nós dançamos, bebemos, ensaiamos, estava a ser um dia perfeito até que nós paramos para descansar.

Zero POV

Tínhamos parado para descansar, eu já não estava a aguentar ter ela tão perto e não poder toma-la nos meus braços. Isso foi quando ela se deita no sofá, ela esteva aí e não era minha. Então eu fiz a maior estupidez da minha vida.

Joana POV

Ele aproximou-se do sofá, onde eu me encontrava a descansar e colocou-se em cima de mim. Eu ficai corada e ao mesmo tempo assustada. Zero, aquele homem bonito, tinha reparado em mim, mas tinha medo que ele tentasse algo mais. Ele estava cada vez mais próximo de mim, os seus lábios mesmo ao pé meus, o meu coração estava batendo mil a hora, quando, de repente, ouvimos um telemóvel a tocar, era a minha mãe a dizer que já estava à minha espera. Eu, rapidamente, saio de baixo do Zero e afirmo que isto tudo foi um erro, pois eu tinha um namorado. Zero nunca o vira, pois não eram mesma turma e tinham horários diferentes.

Zero POV

Ela ao proferir tais palavras o meu corpo gelou. Nunca a tinha visto com ninguém, mas acreditem em cada palavra que ela dizia. Acompanhe-a até à porta, com a consciência que tinha estragado tudo, mas o que está feito está feito e agora tinha de arcar com as consequências. Ela disse adeus e foi me deitar, a pensar no dia longo que teria amanhã, pois era o dia que íamos ensaiar a peça, pela primeira vez e teria de estar sempre ao lado daquela doce menina sem ela lhe pertencer.


End file.
